


I Wrote ' I love You' In Blood

by lalalover184



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Death, Diary/Journal, F/F, F/M, Gay, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Multiple Personalities, Murder, Murderers, Neurological Disorders, Oral Sex, POV Lance (Voltron), Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 09:16:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14375718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalalover184/pseuds/lalalover184
Summary: Wow okay so I guess it’s time to do this! Well I guess every good journal entry starts off with an introduction I guess? Yeah okay!Hi I am Lance Mcclain and I like to murder people for fun! Wow that was too blunt I guess? Yeah probably...okay again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So a few things: 1. IM NOT CRAZY! 2. Every chapter is a new entry and they get more vivid as they go along! 3. If this bothers you DO NOT keep reading! 4. I do not condone murder this was heavily inspired by other reads

3/23/18  
10:34 PM

Wow okay so I guess it’s time to do this! Well I guess every good journal entry starts off with an introduction I guess? Yeah okay!  
Hi I am Lance Mcclain and I like to murder people for fun! Wow that was too blunt I guess? Yeah probably...okay again.

Hi I’m Lance Mcclain and I am 20 years old, I live in Los Angeles, California and I have a hobby for murder. Yeah, that’s probably more better! Okay so I decided to document my life, because when I do get caught I want people to know that i was still human, especially my family. I just have a weird hobby, I can’t really help it. Hahaha! I sound like a complete ass probably but i’m not I swear! I don’t even do it often and plus i have other hobbies!

I like too-  
Play soccer  
Play guitar  
Write music  
Hang with friends  
Write poetry  
Flirt

You know typical college guy stuff I guess? But anyway like i said this is just a journal to reveal a real me, not the monster people will think I am, because good things don’t last forever. But it’s late, i’m a little high and i’m sleepy! Goodnight!


	2. Chapter 2

3/25/18  
8:54 PM

I was totally high doing this, wow I hate myself. I actually was thinking about doing this anyway but i didn’t think i’d actually go through with it?? Whatever! It’s started now so helloooo again!

Well i guess I already said the most important things on blaze it night, so i guess i should tell a little more about myself? Okay list time because lists just save lives am I right?

Name: Lance Ricardo Mcclain  
Age: 20  
Hair Color: Brown  
Eye Color: Dark Blue  
Height: 5’8  
Birth Date: July 28th

I am a Sophomore at California State University and majoring in Marine Biology! Woo! I think that's it? I mean I’m on spring break now so i’m probably going to stay up all night and plan out tomorrow, I guess i’ll use the next page for that? Murder is fun buts its hard work, plus there might not be any catches, uhg I hope so i've been so damn eager. Okay plan time.


	3. Chapter 3

Store items:  
*Gloves  
*Mask  
*Rubbing Alcohol  
*Rope  
*Zip Ties  
*Trash bags  
*Cleaning supplies  
*Tubs  
*Sleeping Pills  
*Snacks  
*Soda  
*Party Supplies (to hide suspscion) 

-Poke nail in tire before leaving store  
\- Ask dad for a spare tire  
-Go too three different other car shops for different tires  
-Make sure to have lug wrench and jack   
-At 7 start heading out too leave   
-Casually ride the back highways for hitchhikers

(Note: If mom asks where i’m going tell her to your friends to finish some last minute homework and that your phone might be turned off.)


	4. Chapter 4

3/26/18  
3:22 AM

Fuck! Holy shit! That guy! Holy shit i’m shaking!! It’s been a while so i guess i’m rusty. The guy was stronger than i thought but i got him! Okay...so i want to document my victims because why not? They were still people? I guess i just don’t really care that they were, I don’t know. 

Anthony Svenc, he was trying to get back to Nevada to fix his family? But the way he put it made it seem like he really didn’t give a shit about them? Or they didn’t give a shit about him? I don’t know i like peoples stories i guess. Anyway, he was really cool, he was into country music and welding, he told me about his son and how good he use to be in elementary school. When I cut him open his lungs were fucked to shit, no wonder he was coughing so much i think i did him a favor.   
He was a cry baby too, he would not shut up and he almost broke the zip ties. I have a thing for eyes but his were just plain brown. Last thing the guy ate were those barbeque chips I gave him, besides that his intestines were kind of empty.   
His dick was a pure shame, no wonder his wife left him. I’m Bi so i have a say! It was horrible and weird, i’d like not to describe it here. I pulled his teeth, they were rotten to hell and he had like three cavities. I really hate cutting big guys open because I have so much to get through but oh well it was really fun, just writing it down makes it even better.

I guess this is just a tradition now? Well the journal I mean, i’ve been picking up and killing hitchhikers since i was 18 so i’ve already set that into stone, fuck i’m just so happy, this was almost better than sex, and best part about it is, Anthony answered my question. I asked him in the car: Do people with unusual hobbies still have places in this world?   
He answered “of course” so i really know this is what i was supposed to do! I honestly feel like i should be more into detail here so i can actually relive these moments...but I should smash the bones and burn the rest in the incinerator, then go to Ihop i’m starving.


	5. Chapter 5

3/28/18  
5:47 PM

So I spent all today with the family, we went out to eat, arcade, went to the beach and stuff like that. I really do love them. But fuck I cannot stop thinking about last night, I really need another one. It gives me a high that no drug can give me, like I’m swimming in an ocean that i can breathe in. When i think of death i think of rain, I think of red and black and flies and maybe sometimes I think of sex. I moan sometimes when i cut people open, it looks really lewd when you do it and it makes this soft sound when the blade glides down the torso or stomach.   
I don’t get off too it and i’m definitely not into doing dead people, like no. I just like cutting them open and digging through their bodies, I like to cut open hearts and lungs it takes hours but dude its so fun.

I kinda started doing this when i was younger with animals and stuff, and once i broke my arm when i was 10 it just made it more intriguing. Like I cried for sure, but I was more upset about the fact that I couldn’t actually see my bones rather than the pain BUT! Anyway I really need to help mom with dinner and plan my next killing because i need to feel that again. I call it my cravings, i’m craving.


	6. Chapter 6

My Dearest 

I love you my dearest, my one so true  
We sang together in the fields that were still in bloom  
You held my hand which was clamp and dull, to which I held yours so lively and full.  
I whispered sweet nothings to you and held you still  
While you giggled and laughed until you could only feel ill.   
It wasn’t long until you knew, that the sweet deal of death would surely come through.   
It was I who called it, for it never would have came  
To the one that my desperate and beating heart had to blame  
Hush now my dearest, my one so true  
This will never change the ways I said I Love You


	7. Chapter 7

3/31/18  
4:23 AM

Yes! Yes Yes!! I’m at the cabin now! Just finished with two! I scored two girls! The hippey types that really wanted to see the world you know? We had a threesome also so i guess that's just double points?!  
Anyway I’m not really into torture or anything but...I guess you can say i kind of did? Amber and Jax well they were obviously high when jumping into my car but they seemed really close, like they go way back from like middle school. They told me about how they met and the reason they ran away from home is because their parents didn’t accept their lifestyles. Well when i drugged them to sleep, they knocked out hard, so it was a quiet trip, but once at the cabin Jax woke up while i was cutting open Amber and sadly I don’t have two tables so she was kind of chilling out in the corner. When I realized she was awake, it was like she was already dead, like i had killed her and just kept her there. I've never seen another human look like that before and for some reason i really liked it? Like she was alive but her beautiful grey eyes were just numb and she didn't even scream or fight me when i went to grab her, she was limp and honestly looked and acted like a rag doll. 

So was that really torture? I mean i let her watch she never took her eyes off me, and i really liked the audience. I don’t usually talk during my operations but since she was there I couldn’t just leave her hanging. I told her about my school and marine facts and stuff, and even gave her lessons about the human body. I told her Amber was really healthy and her hands were small, i like to cut off the hands first, but she just stared.   
But man this is the second to last day before spring break is over and i feel so on top of the world!  
Also i scored some beautiful grey eyes and added them to the eye jar, so sex, two victims and eyes, I think i can call this night a complete success buuuuut I gotta clean up so i’ll hit this journal up later!


	8. Chapter 8

4/14/18  
9:20 PM

Uhggg! First week back was stressful but i’m living! Hunk and Pidge just left my room, we have gaming nights sometimes and i was dying for fornite. But besides that i think Pidge and Hunk are dating and not telling me, I mean i don’t really care, i never really cared about stuff like that. To me love, and dating is just another way of trying to get high, not like drugs really but more like feeling on top. Feeling like you're accepted into society and have a place, I don’t care about society very much though, I don’t care about people, I don’t care about life, I just live every day.   
I don’t really value you my own life but i’m not like trying to kill myself or anything, it’s just i’m not scared of death. It happens all the time, you live and you die, yeah it could be sad but its just life and I feel like i’m supposed to bring that death to people. I mean i do bring death to people so i guess maybe it's just my purpose? I don’t know but i do realize it’s a little weird to want to kill people but I never fought the urge.

Anyway! I realized i wrote a poem in here a couple days back and I like the idea of writing some poetry here, when i crave I write to get my mind off of it the urges and plus it shows off my charm hahaha! But I’m planning of killing tomorrow night so hopefully we’ll have success!


	9. Chapter 9

4/16/18  
3:15 AM

Earlier today around 6 i was driving picking up hitchhikers again, attempting a kill. So i’m driving and suddenly this dude just jumps in front of my car, ninja style! He looked like he just jumped out of late 80’s movie! He dressed like a farmer and had a mullet, who even has a mullet anymore?! Anyway I stopped the car immediately and he runs to the passengers side and jumps in! NO QUESTIONS! HE DIDN’T ASK!

So I’m looking at him like ‘what the fuck!?’ and hes just staring at me, but fuck his eyes were the most beautiful eyes i’ve ever seen! A purple violet color, the thought of plucking them out made me shiver in literal excitement! But anyway back to the story!  
I didn’t know what to say but eventually I asked: “Do you need help?” and he just looked around and then sighed and said: “i’m in the fucking car can you drive?” I was a bit pissed at this point but a kill is a kill unless he were trying to kill me but i already pre planned that scenario.  
So i just start driving, and i’m eyeing the hell out of this guy because...HE JUST JUMPED IN MY CAR! HE COULD BE TRYING TO KILL ME!! So i’m paranoid! But he’s just sitting there all comfortable like, hes looking out the window and just looking like he was on a normal joy ride.

So I speak up again and I say: “So got a name?” and he glares at me like i just insulted his stupid mullet and says: “Yeah! Everyone has a name dummy! Are you stupid? Are you a stupid person?” and i’m baffled because he kind of sounds like a kid. But I just shrug and eliminate all conversation, but the dude had to drink the pills so i could get him to the cabin so again i had to speak, i’ll just write out the dialogue because its so…yeah.

Me: “So I have sodas, you thirsty?”  
Mullet: “No I don’t like sodas I like juice”  
Me: “Then i have water? Do you like water?”  
Mullet: “Juice! I said juice! Your really stupid!”  
Me: “I don’t have juice”  
Mullet: “I want juice!”

And he said that all sad like! So during this “conversation” I realized he wasn’t really all there and I realize i better get this guy some mother fucking juice. So there was a nearby gas station and I stopped there to get the juice. Now i already figured he wasn’t all there but what he did next surprised the hell out of me. The guy digs in his pocket and gives me a wallet. His whole damn wallet and says: “I like the orange juice please” he looked at me with those big ass purple eyes and i actually...i really thought he was cute as hell. 

So i take the wallet which had a couple of twenties in it and as i’m walking into the convenience store, I notice the driver's license isn’t his but a guy that looks like him and is nearly fucking fifty!! So I concluded it was his dad, but what the fuck was he doing with his dad’s wallet?! At this point I realized i couldn’t go through with this one, he had to get out, I had to take him back. So after i bought him that orange juice and myself a twinkie i went back to my car. I gave him his juice and he lit up like it was the best thing he’s ever received. He gulped it down in like two sips I SWEAR! I was amazed yet terrified but that's besides the point because this gets worse.

He was thanking me and whatever and i was already heading back to where I found him, when i did i pulled over on the side of the road and said: “It was fun but you gotta go” and once I did, he looked at me like i had just told him to shoot himself.  
He had big eyes, they kind of looked like Jax but more alive, more real. 

Mullet: “Please no mister...no mister no...i’ll do anything please don’t leave me...he hurts me…”  
Me: “Who?”  
Mullet: “My papa...please...I got out of the shed please…”

Now note he really did look dirty and skinny but the overalls kind of hid it, but it all hit me like a fray train. This guy, whoever he was, was 1. Mentally unstable 2. Was being abused 3. Was very desperate for escape and i of all means knew what that felt like. For the first time in my fucking life i felt something, I don’t know what it was but it felt like I was getting trampled by a horse and a camel and i was just agonizingly waiting for one of them to finish me off but they both just kept standing there watching me. I couldn’t leave him there.

SO FUCK! I can’t fucking kill him because he stole from an abusive crazy asshole! And he’d probably call the police and i don’t know what kind of tracks mullet left! I couldn’t fucking kick him out because the thought of it made my chest heave in every bad feeling i’ve had so HERE I AM WRITING THIS ALL DOWN AS THIS STRANGER WALKS AROUND MY DORM LIKE A LOST CHILD! I’m seriously freaking out because I don’t know what to do! I just technically kidnapped someone! He keeps asking me questions, like what’s this and that? I seriously am freaked out! Okay he’s sitting down so time to investigate! ITS LATE TOO!! AHH!! Guess i’m skipping classes today.


	10. Chapter 10

4/16/18  
10:32 AM

So this journal is my only friend right now. Time to explain! So i got zero sleep, I’ve been up talking to Keith!  
YES FUCKING KEITH!! KEEEITTHH! Who even!? What name is that!? But whatever that's besides the point! He seemed to have kind of changed? Like i mean his attitude, his persona?? Just at some point he wasn’t acting childish anymore, more pissed and assholey actually!  
I offered him food, and he ate, no scratch that...he INHALED the two packs of ramen i made him! He was really hungry! But he was fucking stubborn when i tried to ask him questions! Like:

“How old are you?”  
“Where do you come from?”  
Shit like that.  
But eventually after him just glaring and being silent he told me his name and he’s 19 years old and that he lives far from here. So i’m like holy shit, how far is far? And he tells me somewhere in Nevada and I am blown! How the hell did this mullet wearing asshole, get from Nevada to damn near Los Angeles! So he basically said by bus but he got turned around and went the wrong way and that he was actually trying to go to Texas, where his grandmother stayed. Now considering he might be unstable in the head, I didn’t doubt him i offered him the shower and some clothes and he took the offer and is now sleeping in my bed, again, he didn’t ask.   
But right now I don’t care he looked absolutely exhausted and that same trampling feeling is in my chest again, what is this?? I’ve never felt this way before and its scary yet i want to know why i feel it.

Anyway I should try to get some sleep, because i need to figure out what to do with Keith, but damn...he’s so dam cute asleep.


End file.
